


Blue Is The Warmest Color

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Asking Out, Confessions, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fusion, Relationship Advice, dressing up, hidden love, jealous!Pearl, matchmaker!RoseQuartz, seamstress!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Blue Is The Warmest Color

Rain pattered against the cave walls in a meticulously patterned shower, yet it was welcomed nonetheless, for it reminded the reddened gem of when she had first witnessed the other gem out in such weather, one gloved hand on the handle of an umbrella while the other held the hem of a dress in order to prevent it from getting wet. It had not been thought of at the time, but a miracle had been believed in from that moment onward, permanently punctured by love. It did not come easily to this unworldly creature, for every single time, without fail, the urge to confess came stronger than the tides that crashed into the beach in regular intervals throughout the day, yet it would recede just as quickly; something needed to be done about it, it was decided. When the shower of water finally calmed down to a light drizzle, she stepped outside the room enclosed in since it started and went to the larger door with the pink stone set in. A balled fist was raised, and brought up to the entrance, which was stopped once the raised voices were heard clearly. 

“Why won’t you let me just do this for you, Rose?” 

“Humanity’s protection is what is at stake, Pearl. I thought you, of all people, would understand.” 

“Is that the reason for spending so much time with him?”

It was known that the whitened Homeworld gem would not mention Greg by name, but it had not been known why, until now. Jealousy was a vicious creature, no matter how it was justified, “Enough.”

This time nothing stopped the rapped knuckles from reverberating against the hardened surface, for she could take no more of the argument. Despite having a roughened personality, it did not mean that these things were sought after on purpose all of the time. Expected, it was opened after a moment of waiting, the threshold crossed by the visitor before she was allowed to enter, the room closed off from the other members of the team for secrecy’s sake. 

“Is there something wrong, Ruby?”

“Well…” she hesitated, for it had never been stated out loud that there were feelings involved, as there was a constant fear of it being overheard. 

“If this is about you loving Sapphire, then I give full support to both of you.”

“H-How did you know?”

There was a slight giggle from the pink leader before the conversation continued, “I have seen the way you look at her.” 

Was it really that obvious? A blush bloomed out of embarrassment despite the maroon shade of skin being able to hide most of it, the heat still ever present as a reminder that the so-called secret had been identified. The knowledge terrified, for if it could be seen by Rose Quartz then did that mean it was apparent to everyone else?, “The only problem is telling her.” 

“You could show it through dance.” 

“I’ve never fused before.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” 

It was true, for every other gem had been reluctant at first to being paired up with another in the formation known as an ultimate weapon only in dire situations, yet it never provoked much interest for the short, tomboyish one until it was suggested, “How would I even approach her about it?”

“Well, there is an event happening on the beach that Greg invited me to, so maybe the two of you could come along.” 

It was considered for a moment, as Ruby did not have experience when it came to things like this although it needed to be practiced if there was any hope at moving forward with the blue gem hoped to win over romantically, 

“What’s the catch?”

“The clothing for this event is… fancier than you are used to.” 

A whitened fang pierced the skin of a bottom lip in order to prevent an escaped groan. Despite how much loathing went into having feminine garments envelope her smaller figure, it would be rude to verbalize it in front of the one who had offered the idea. Besides, if it helped in getting intimately closer to Sapphire then how bad could it actually be?

“Then I guess all that’s left is to ask her.” 

“I have faith that it will go well.” 

A solemn nod was given as a sign of gratitude before the red gem left the sanctum’s safety reluctantly in exchange to tracking down the person of interest before the determined flame was blown out completely; it burned with such intensity that a rush of anger almost lashed out instead of the nonchalance wanted; hardly contained. Once found, hesitation became another factor altogether to be considered in making a fully calculated move, as the sight of her extinguished the protected wick that burned brightly. Oi vey.

An escape was in the process of being executed until her presence was detected by the owner of the openly spaced area, which froze the visitor in place once their eyes met for a fraction of a second, “Hello, Ruby.” 

“Hey, Sapphire, I-I had something to ask you.” she involuntarily stuttered, hoping against hope that the daintier of the two did not notice. 

“What would that be?”

“There’s this event happening on the beach this evening, and I wanted to know if you’d come with me?” her confidence level had started off at an ultimate high, yet it started to falter towards the end while the pursued stared her down through thickened bangs, for the thought of rejection shadowed overhead like a thickened cloud ready to drown out everything else. For a moment, it was considered if the blue jewel thought of it as a joke. 

“I would love to join you.” 

Had that been heard correctly? A heart lowered into darkened emotions sprang back into the opposite spectrum immediately, for the mission had been a success in the long run, “Great, I’ll meet you there!”.

Her love interest looked on in confusion, but it only added on to the hasty departure made to avoid another awkward encounter that could come into fruition if the welcome was overstayed. Time was of the essence if appropriate attire was to be gathered, though luckily for the masculine female, help was not far from reach. 

* * *

It did not take long for Pearl to be convinced into sewing a gown of appropriate proportions, yet the event was kept vague in description, as there would only be an angered air felt towards the human who had proposed the idea in the first place, which could only be put up with for so long. The dress itself could not have been crafted by better hands, for although the it was a simplistic style, it was not dulled by monochromatic pattern; the majority of the fabric was a darkened pink while the edges were a rustic red, the middle, which held the sleeveless dress in place was set in a golden shade. Despite the hissed warnings of needing to stay still, Ruby had no control over the hands that fidgeted with pieces of the cloth that hung at a comfortable distance while imagined happenings were conjured with diverse situations that all ended with the two of them coming together in unimagined unity at the new creation that would be created in that intimate instant, a cleared throat received from the other in the room once it carried too far in the wrong direction. 

“Sorry, Pearl, could you repeat that?” 

“What kind of shoes would you prefer to wear?,” she asked, an attempt at hiding her annoyance failed, yet it did not bother in the slightest, “If you are going to be walking then it will need to be something comfortable.” 

“Do I have to wear them?” a slight whine came with the questioned issued. 

“At an occasion such as this, it is mandatory.” 

Sighing, the shortest Crystal Gem went through the few options that had been gathered into an organized pile, yet none of them seemed to fit the appearance sought after until a set of violet-red, pointed boots were found among the rest, and even though the added accessory was foreign, it was welcomed without complaint, “Are we finished yet?”

“I suppose so…,” Pearl trailed off, a half-formed idea caught in her mind before it was released, “It won’t be long until the festivities begin.” 

Nothing could have prepeared the tomboyish female for what would appear In front of her before leaving for the activity anxiously awaited; even though Sapphire wore the same clothing usually associated with her delicate nature, there was something different about the way she carried the rest of her body towards the other member of the Crystal Gems. Was she just as nervous for the rest of the night to commence?

“You look amazing, Ruby.” 

“S-So do you.” 

A slight smile lifted the corners of her face, which sent the opposite’s heart to flutter mildly before realization returned at the fact that they were not at the venue where the date would continue. With a goodbye given to the one whom had helped with the clothing coordination, they continued on in silence for the majority of the walk until the destination was reached. The slight lilt of wordless music filled the air as people stood around in small, contained groups. It was intimidating at first until they were called over by a familiar voice, which settled the nervous energy slightly. 

“We’re glad that you could make it.” Greg greeted, a plastic container held in one hand while the other clasped of Rose’s, their fingers knitted together. 

“Thank you for letting us come, it seems like a nice event.” Sapphire gave, the edges of her dress picked up as a curtsy was delivered in gratitude. 

A few more courtesies were exchanged before an even slower song was played on the strings of a violin, which prompted the official couple to go dance, yet it did not prevent the leader of their team to give a subtle wink in the direction of the pursuer prior to leaving them somewhat alone. 

“Should we dance?”

“I would be honored.” 

Unable to be helped, Ruby did not waste any time in having the offered hand accepted into her own, yet it was clear on who led the beginning movements. At first, it seemed disconnected, and only ended in feet tangled together, yet it did not prevent both of them from having fun. For a while, the stress of getting this connection completed was ignored in favor of the personified sea that rolled with each lapped wave; it was brought back to the front of the red jewel’s mind when a shimmer of light appeared between them. 

“Ruby, are you alright?”

“No, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” she exclaimed, both hands cupped around the crown of grown out hair as she looked down at the sanded beach beneath them. 

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?”

“The fusion was supposed to go perfectly, and not get interrupted…” 

Understanding, the one of propriety took her away from the crowd that had only grown in size since their arrival a few moments ago far enough to prevent any interruptions from occurring. 

“What did you mean about the fusion?”

There was no way to hide it anymore, but that did not make it any easier for the one who usually buried every emotion until it crawled through the dirt to be exposed once more, “I-I have feelings for you, and this seemed the most appropriate way to show them.” 

Head lowered, the covered fingers had not been expected, yet they slowly tilted the chin towards the darkened sky before a set of lips pressed softly against her own in a brief gesture of romance, “I feel the same way.”

Giggling more than had ever been done before, the red gem could not help the happiness that flowed without pause, for this had been the awaited moment played out in actuality instead of inside a doubtful mind. As the mutual attraction surged in a streak of electrical heat, the smaller of the two was able to pick the other up with ease as she was twirled around with a planned purpose. Carefully, the hips were cradled as she was lowered in for another kiss that was prepared this time, yet it was not all that happened. In extremely emotional ecstasy, a white hot glow emanated once more, yet it was allowed to bloom from the sprouted seed. The fusion had taken place, and even though it was noticeable to both, it was fully embraced; perfect pieces put into place after being removed for such a long time.


End file.
